The Look
by The Night Life 13
Summary: AU IchigoXRukia Ichigo and Rukia have been best friends since they were kids, Renji a new student asks Rukia out on a date... how will Ichigo cope with this? What will their friends do? A Guitar and a Song is all that he needs.


**Disclaimer: I don't own freaking bleach still :)**

**Mmm hey there! 3rd (suppose to be 4th) bleach fanfic about Ichigo and Rukia! So…. I got bored and I was suppose to use my myspace song for this fic…. BUT it totally doesn't go with this :( so… I had to choose a different one hah well I liked how this came out… ENJOY!**

**The Look**

Rukia and Ichigo we're long time childhood friends. They were the best of friends. They stood up for one another if someone made fun of them. However it wasn't until high school when they started to have feelings for one another. Of course neither of them would confess their love for each other. Until, Rukia got asked out on a date by Renji, the new student who came in junior year. Rukia's violet eyes went wide with surprise. Renji had just asked her to come with him in the hall during lunch one day and bam! Asked her to go out on a date with him. Rukia was at a loss for words… she still liked Ichigo; she didn't know what it was about him. Was it his sharp brown eyes? Or the grins he would give her but to no one else? Possibly it could be how he had this whole different personality when he was with her. He looked cold hard and mean at first because he held a scowl on his face most of the time, but whenever he was alone with Rukia, that all changed. He would be happy and smile around her. Rukia was stuck in thought about this when Renji interrupted her and asked for her answer.

"Oh… umm" Rukia was still at a loss for words. Renji had a hopeful smile on his face. Rukia carefully look at Renji's features, he was handsome, fiery red hair, he had odd tattoos on his forehead but a bandana covered it up.

"I'll…. Give you an honest answer tomorrow Renji…" He gave her a small feeling of rejection, but quickly smiled and agreed. Then they went their separate ways. Rukia sat back down at her lunch table with her friends: Rangiku, Hinamori, Orhihime, Ishida, Chad, Toushiro, and of course Ichigo.

"Hey, what did that stupid red head Renji want?" Ichigo asked rudely. Rukia narrowed her eyes at him, while Ichigo just raised and eyebrow and waited for an answer.

"For your information Ichigo… Renji just asked me out on a date," Ichigo's eyes widened, but then tried to find words to reply back to Rukia's statement. Everyone at the table was now interested in what Ichigo and Rukia were talking about. Orihime and Rangiku all squealed in delight.

"Rukia! That hot new student asked you out?!" Rangiku exclaimed with her boobs almost popping out of her shirt. Rukia nodded.

"Yeah, but… I didn't answer him… I will tomorrow…" from Ichigo's expression on his face, he was very displeased. Toushiro and Ishida, who were both sitting next to Ichigo, leaned nearer to him. You see, all the guys knew Ichigo liked Rukia, but they promised not to tell Rukia, AND all the girls knew that Rukia liked Ichigo, but they also promised not to tell Ichigo. All of them decided to keep quiet until they got up enough balls to tell each other their feelings.

"Oi, Ichigo, you're in some serious shit now," Toushiro told the orange-haired teen. Toushiro looked like he was in 7th grade, but he was actually a junior, he was also a lady killer with his snow white hair and green eyes, but he and Hinamori were going out already.

"Yeah Ichigo, you better tell Rukia your feelings or else that Renji might steal her heart from you…" Ishida added while pushing up his glasses.

"Shut the hell up both of you!" Ichigo whispered irritably.

"If I were you, I would gather up all my courage and tell her how I feel already, I mean come on Ichigo, you're her best friend! The least you can do for her is tell her how you truly feel," Toushiro lectured. Ishida nodded in agreement, even Chad who was just quietly listening grunted in accord. Ichigo had his usual scowl on his face, not showing any more emotion, and then he finally spoke.

"O.k. fine you guys, I have a plan…" the teenager told of his idea to the guys, and they agreed, they would help him, and bring Rukia to the park around 7:00 p.m. that evening.

While the guys were conversing, Hinamori asked Rukia a question.

"Rukia, what about Ichigo?" she asked the raven- haired girl.

"Yeah Rukia! Didn't you see his face when you told us that Renji asked you out?" Rangiku added.

"I- umm…." Rukia looked down her head hung in shame. She didn't want to hurt Ichigo, but she didn't know how he felt about her, and she didn't want to ruin their friendship from so long.

"Well, it's ok Rukia," Orihime said to comfort her, "you still have until tomorrow,"

"You don't know what'll happen in the next 24 hours, who knows? Maybe Ichigo will confront you about it later…" Hinamori said. The bell rang and the students all got their bags and headed off to their classes. Both Ichigo and Rukia were lost in thought during the rest of their classes. Not knowing that they were thinking of each other.

Right after school, Ichigo dashed home to get his plan into gear. He trusted Chad, Ishida, and Toushiro to get Rukia to come. The guys told the girls of what Ichigo had in store for Rukia that night. So they got some help from them also. Rukia asked where Ichigo ran off to so quickly, and Orihime answered that he had to go home to get something for his dad. Rukia though it was odd, but didn't notice anything wrong with that.

"Hey Rukia, do you want to go to the park with us later?" asked Hinamori.

"Uhh, I dunno, I might have stuff to do…"

"Aww come on Rukia! It's Friday! You have the whole weekend to do all that crap," Rangiku told her. Rukia thought about it a little more and finally gave in to her friends' request.

"Alright, what time?"

"Around 7… if you can get there at 7 sharp," Orihime said.

"Oh ok. I'll see you guys there then…" Rukia said goodbye to them and walked home. It was weird, because Ichigo usually walked home with Rukia. He only lived up the street a few houses from her. About a million things were flying freely in her mind. Her feelings about Ichigo, Renji asking her out, going to the park later.

"Oh, I forgot to ask if Ichigo was coming..." Rukia told herself.

"Oh well…. I'll find out when I go then…" she thought.

Rukia went home and changed to something more comfortable. When it was about 6:45 so said bye to her brother, Byakuya, and started walking to the park. It wasn't too far… only like a couple of blocks away. Rukia luckily brought her ipod so that she wouldn't be bored on the way there. She put on her favorite song: Because of You, by Ne-yo on repeat. She fell in love with the song when she first heard it. It had a good beat… and the lyrics were going with how she was feeling. It was the perfect song for her…

About 15 minutes later, she arrived at the park. There… she immediately saw Ichigo sitting on the bench… with an acoustic guitar in his hands. He was just strumming some chords on it. Rukia took off her headphones and put her ipod back into her pocket. He didn't notice her until she walked up to him. Ichigo looked up and found Rukia's big violet eyes staring at him. Ichigo smiled and said,

"Hey…"

"Hey yourself…" Rukia replied smirking back at him. They both laughed a bit.

"Where're the others?"

"Uhh…. They're coming…" Rukia could tell something was wrong with Ichigo. He was hiding something from her…

"Ichigo… are you hiding something from me?"

"No! ... Why would you think that?"

"Because I've been your best friend since… forever… and I know when you're lying!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up you stupid bastard!" Ichigo seemed taken aback from this statement. But still he brushed it off.

"Keh… whatever…." Rukia crossed her arms and turned her head away from him. After about 5 minutes… Ichigo spoke up.

"Hey… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have snapped at you like that Rukia…"

"It's… ok Ichigo… you didn't mean it…"

There was an awkward silence.

"What the hell is taking them to long?" Ichigo said out loud. It was already 7:15. This was definitely not part of the plan that Ichigo had. Rukia was sitting next to him… looking at the sky. The sun was setting slowly under the mountains. The rays of the sun glowing on Rukia. Ichigo turned to look at her… and found her… the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. Rukia turned and saw him staring at her.

"What is it Ichigo? Is there something on my face?" Ichigo turned away and tried to hide his face.

"Nope… it's just that…YOU'RE FACE LOOKS SO RETARDED RIGHT NOW" Ichigo yelled out. Then he started laughing. Rukia gave him a puzzled look, and then smacked him on the head.

"Oww!" The orange-head rubbed the spot where she had hit him.

"You deserved it you idiot,"

"Look it's already 7:20! I guess I'll have to do this now then…" Ichigo said.

"Do what?" Rukia inquired.

"Rukia… you were brought here for a reason…" Ichigo strummed his guitar again… and started playing a song. Then, he began to sing.

_Is it possible maybe to have a love so strong? _

_That nothing could ever compare _

_I'm holding back nothing just for the look in your eyes _

_So baby don't be surprised _

_Well I want to know what makes your world go round _

_And I want to hear your voice for the sound _

_A love that defines all I've had in mind _

_Now I'm holding back nothing for the look in your eyes_

_Impossible, maybe, but worth one last try _

_I'm waiting on your reply _

_I'm sitting here patiently just for the chance that I might be able to hold you tight _

_And I want to know what makes your world go round _

_And I want to hear your voice for the sound _

_A love that defines all I've had in mind _

_Now I'm holding back nothing for the look in your eyes _

_Now time is all that we have _

_So won't you let me inside your perfect world for one night? _

_Just open up for me _

_Girl I swear that I will be everything you've ever thought a man should be _

_And I want to know what makes your world go round _

_And I want to hear your voice for the sound _

_A love that defines all I've had in mind _

_Now I'm holding back nothing for the look in you're... _

_I can see the way you're lookin' back at me _

_Oooh... Could it be that you see what you want to see _

_Just let your eyes believe it _

_I'll never lie to you, in my arms you will be, forever and I... _

_I'm holding back nothing for the look in your eyes _

_The look in your eyes..._

Ichigo ended his song and looked at Rukia. The girl was at a loss for words again. Twice in one day.

"So..." Ichigo tried to start up.

"Ichigo… is that song intended for me?" Rukia asked shyly. The teen sighed, and spoke,

"Yes Rukia, look I know we've been best friends forever… but somehow I fell in love with you! I don't know how, or when, or why, but I just did,"

"Ichigo…"

"Well, now you know how I feel, whether or not you go out with Renji is all up to you, but just so you know, I'll still be here and I'll... I'll love you…" Ichigo turned away… he had finally done it. His worst fear, it was out of his system.

"I-Ichigo…"

"You know you could say more words other than my name…"

"I… feel the same about you…"

"You wha-?" Ichigo looked up at Rukia; she was crying, tears streamed down her face.

"I love you, you idiot!" There was nothing more that could urge Ichigo to do it. He kissed her. Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and deepened it. It seemed like an eternity, but they had to come back for air sometime.

"Oh my god, finally!" Toushiro yelled out, while coming out from behind the bushes with Orihime, Rangiku, Hinamori, Chad, and Ishida. The girls were all smiling with tear streaks along their faces. Chad had a small smile, Ishida was holding a video camera in his right hand smirking. Toushiro ran a hand through his hair. Ichigo and Rukia were both dumbstruck. Their friends had video taped them confessing their love, and… kissing. The two turned red and looked away from each other.

"It took you guys almost 30 minutes!" Rangiku cried out putting her arms around the two lovebirds.

"Congratulations you guys!" Orihime told them happily. Toushiro and Hinamori, who were holding each other, were smiling at them. Chad and Ishida nodded at Ichigo, who in return smirked.

"So, you guys are gonna go out right?" Hinamori asked.

"Yeah I think so…" Ichigo answered, he looked down at Rukia who nodded and smiled.

The moon rose up and the stars twinkled in the night sky. Rukia and Ichigo were walking home from a very long time in the park with their friends. The couple were holding hands not caring who saw, for they had each other. They got to Rukia's house and Ichigo kissed her again, and said goodnight to her. They smiled at each other and Ichigo went home very happy. Both of the teens went to bed thinking about one another, and anxious for the next day. It would be their first date, and they knew exactly how they felt about the other. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces, knowing that they would be with the one they loved…

**Finished! I revised my little authors note here cause I felt like it :). Review if you'd like to.**

**And the song that Ichigo sang to Rukia is**

**THE LOOK** **By: Ryan Tedder**

**It's a good song :) k bye**

**-The Bleach Guardian's Heart**


End file.
